A Dama e o Vagabundo
by garotafosforo
Summary: Você já quis ser feliz para sempre? SLASH SBRL - Repostada com algumas correções e alterações.


**A Dama e o Vagabundo**

_E eles viveram felizes para sempre._

Indignado, virei os olhos para o alto e suspirei. _Felizes para sempre_. O pior era saber que, ao fundo daquela minha indignação pelo final repetitivo, havia uma ponta de ciúme. Monstros não vivem em contos de fadas. Monstros não vivem felizes para sempre.

Levemente irritado, joguei o exemplar de _Cinderela_ sobre a pilha à minha esquerda. Era a terceira em que, depois de tudo, os protagonistas viviam felizes para sempre.

"Ora, são histórias para crianças, afinal.", murmurei para mim mesmo, pegando o próximo livro da pilha à minha direita. _Alice no País das Maravilhas_, li, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Dei de ombros e comecei a leitura. Sem perceber, sorri. Trouxas adoravam fantasiar sobre a magia que eles pensavam não existir.

Coloquei o livro sobre a pilha da esquerda, já com a mão direita sobre o próximo da outra pilha. Quando me voltei para ver o livro que tinha pegado, um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meu rosto. _Peter Pan _tinha imagem de um garoto ruivo, de roupas verdes e sorriso maroto.

Ao me entregar a coleção de livros infantis que encontrara guardada em sua casa e achara interessante apresentar aos amigos, Lily mencionara o tal garoto, não resistindo a compará-lo a um Sirius Black que, no momento, se ocupava em irritar e apavorar os primeiranistas. E eu fui obrigado a concordar quando soube que Peter Pan era um garoto que não queria crescer.

Durante o resto daquela tarde, porém, eu mal pude tocar os livros, já que eles passavam de um James curioso - mas ainda assim risonho - para um Sirius que parecia decidido a arranjar piadas para cada um deles e então de volta para James e então de volta para Sirius. A cada piada feita pelo último, Prongs ria sonoramente, Lily tentava não acompanhá-lo e eu me pegava sorrindo antes que pudesse conter. E ele sorria para mim de um jeito quase carinhoso.

Porém, quando o terceiro livro estava sendo passado de mãos em mãos, sem que tivessse feito qualquer comentário prévio, Padfoot soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e James ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Nada." Padfoot respondeu a sua pergunta muda. "Apenas encontrei um livro sobre você e Lily." Afirmou, sorridente, mostrando o exemplar de _A Dama e o Vagabundo_ a James, que riu de forma extremamente indiscreta e em seguida sorriu marotamente.

"Meu caro, até onde eu sei, esse livro trata de _caninos_.", respondeu, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em minha direção, ao que Sirius sorriu da mesma forma e eu tive que me conter para não ofendê-lo de algo muito pesado diante da sua próxima afirmação.

"Neste caso, Remus seria a Dama."

Voltando ao momento presente, balancei a cabeça, sorrindo de lado, e abri o livro. Ah sim, aquele era definitivamente Sirius: apaixonante, encantador. Terminava com um "felizes para sempre" meio incerto, como tudo sempre era com Sirius. Incerto, imprevisível. Livre. De fato, me peguei pensando, mais ou menos como o Vagabundo da outra história.

Quando estava prestes a pegar o próximo livro, que, vendo de relance, tinha na capa algo que parecia um boneco feito de madeira, uma voz conhecida chamou minha atenção.

"Que está fazendo?" Sirius sentou-se, displicente como era de seu feitio, ao meu lado, sob a árvore perto do lago.

"Lendo. O que parece?"

"Oh, que grosseria!" Ele pousou a mão sobre a própria boca em formato oval, fingindo indignação.

"Calado, Padfoot.", resmunguei, rindo, e ele me acompanhou.

Ele olhou por cima dos meus joelhos flexionados para a pilha do outro lado. Aos poucos, um sorrisinho maroto esticou seus lábios finos. Ele voltou os olhos para mim.

"Já leu _A Dama e o Vagabundo_?", perguntou, sorrindo de lado daquele jeito que significava que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

"Sim, Padfoot, já li.", respondi, tentando parecer indiferente, embora soubesse exatamente o que viria a seguir.

"Se identificou com a Dama?"

"Na verdade não."

"Oh. Que pena." Eu o encarei, sem entender. Ele apenas estendeu a mão por cima das minhas pernas e puxou o livro da pilha.

Esperei que ele fizesse alguma piadinha. Porém – imprevisível como sempre -, ele abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo. Encarei-o por alguns instantes, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, antes de dar de ombros e pegar o próximo livro da pilha à minha direita.

Ele terminou de ler mais rápido que eu, talvez pelo fato de que ele estar tão próximo me deixasse ansioso, e eu tinha de ler várias vezes a mesma linha a fim de entender a mensagem. Não me atrevia a desviar os olhos para ele, nem mesmo quando, sem dizer nada, levantou-se e afastou-se.

Por fim, terminei o livro, colocando-o na pilha da esquerda e pegando o próximo. _A Dama e o Vagabundo_. Franzi o cenho e fiz menção de colocá-lo na outra pilha, mas, no meio do caminho, uma das folhas se soltou.

"Oh, droga.", murmurei, pegando a folha do chão, e foi então que meu queixo caiu.

A tal folha se tratava da última do livro, onde alguém tinha sublinhado a frase "felizes para sempre" e escrito – numa letra que sugeria pressa – algumas novas palavras ao final da página.

_Posso ser seu Vagabundo?_

Ainda chocado, ergui os olhos, encontrando um Sirius – pela primeira vez – inseguro, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo _incerto._

E, _certo_, talvez nós fossemos mesmo como Dama e Vagabundo, cautela e espontaneidade, restrição e liberdade, pensar e agir. E era exatamente por isso que nós nos completávamos.

E os sorrisos que nós trocamos antes que ele viesse até mim deixavam claro que nenhuma palavra precisava ou deveria ser dita, que nada do que já havia há muito sido combinado em nossos olhares precisava ser verbalizado.

E, logo, nossos lábios e mãos estavam ligados.

E aquele era o _nosso_ felizes para sempre.


End file.
